Close kiss Part Two
by AYSHAS
Summary: Himeko's feels shocked after being kissed by Bossun, but what happens after? Will it be awkward around them, or will things change? Sequel to Close Kiss that was written on my first account, mimorins.


**Hi everyone. So for some reason, I can't access my 'mimorins' account, and in that account had the first part of this story. So if you haven't read it yet here's the link: s/8466854/1/Close-Kiss . i made a new account though, so ill be posting my fanfics here :) **_  
_

_I can't believe it._

__I was just kissed by Bossun. Bossun just kissed me! The lazy but somehow intelligent Bossun kissed me. That irritating guy that brought me out of the darkness kissed me. How did it happen all of a sudden? I remember at the beginning of the day Switch and I were trying to find out why Bossun was unusually quiet. After investigating we found out that he came early to see Saaya. Saaya confessed to Bossun and he rejected her.

_"I'll probably only be saying this once! SO LISTEN! Iloveyou,"_

__Those words were still echoing in my mind. They bounced back and forth without the intention to stop. I haven't moved from the desk I sat on since I came to confront Bossun. My heart was pounding against my chest; it hurt. How was I supposed to face him, the next time we meet?

I exhaled loudly "OH I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I cried irritated

I bounce of the desk and exit the clubroom.

I walk trying to avoid the eye contact of the world. I look at the ground as I tried to rush out of the school's ground. How long was I there for? The sky was navy and lit with stars. The air was cool and thick. Autumn was approaching soon.

'Hey Onihime, how long were you gonna keep me waiting for?' a familiar voice asks

I look up and feel my heart commit suicide. 'Bossun?!' I excalim

He playfully smiled at me; nothing has changed. Bossun was still the same around me, and I don't think he felt a reason to stop acting so comfortably around me. I smile and we start walking.

'Did you know what Tsubaki did to me the other day? He made me run back home and change into my spare uniform because there was a small stain on it!' Bossun complains

'Wait your entire uniform?!' I ask

'Yeah! It wasn't even on my white shirt, it was on the pants. I don't know how he noticed it! Honestly he can be so irritating! I'm the older brother! I should boss him around! Jeez he is too much! And you know what, he also-'

'Bossun I love you too,' I suddenly blurt interrupting him.

Bossun stops walking for a second, he looks up at me. 'Maaaaaaaan, I don't know how to act in a situation like this!'

'Bossun! That's not how your supposed to reply!'

I heard a weird noise from behind. I sounded of men slurring around the back alleys of the streets. They were coming closer and closer. I gripped the handle of my hockey stick tightly. They appeared from out of the alley. They all wore red bandanas, and I automatically knew that they belonged to one of the gangs in this city. They had a girl with them who looked familiar. 'Hey Bossun...' I say

'Thats, thats! Yabasawa-san!' Bossun exclaims

'Shit! We gotta go help her,' I say as I bolt in their direction. My eyes fired with the motivation to rescue her. In a clean sweep I knocked the guys out. They rose back up after a while. 'Who do you think you are bitch?' they say to me. There were about three men.

'Oy, don't call me a bitch!'I jump up and knock them out.

'Yabasuuu!' Yabasawa-san says 'Thank you Himeko-chan and Bossun'

She runs off before we can say anything.

'Ehh, I didn't do anything!' Bossun says

'Let's go home Bossun,' I say

We stood in front of Bossun's house which was a couple of blocks away from mine. I smiled and said bye. Bossun didn't go inside yet.

'What's wrong?' I ask

I noticed his cheeks turn pink. Bossun looks at me straight into my eyes. I never noticed before, but Bossun was really cute. He cups his hands on to my cheeks and pushes makes my face look like a fish. 'Wha arjoi you doiijg?" I try to speak.

He stops applying the force and is now gently caressing my face. 'Bossun..' I say. I come closer to his, inhaling the warm air between us. I slowly press my lips onto his. 'Thank you for every-'

'HIMEKO-CHAN!' Akane-san, Bossun's mom squeals in delight. In her hand was a video camera that was beeping. She jumped up and down 'You two are finally together?! I approve I approve!'

'It's about time,' Bossun's little sister Remi says in an uninterested voice.

'Ho ho ho, what happened in the club room between you two?!' An computerized voice says from behind us

'SWITCH?!' Bossun and I exclaim in unison

'F-f-f-f-f-f-fujisaki?!' I look to the side after hearing another voice

'TSUBAKI?!' We exclaim again

With Tsubaki was all our friends. Koma, Dante, Saaya, Agata, Michiru, Daisy, Mimori, and more.

'Why what?!' I say

'You two are dating now?' says Captain 'I saw this coming!'

'It's n-n-n-not official or anything but...'

I start hearing murmurs of 'wow' or 'why'd I bother coming' and they started to leave. Once they left and Bossun's mom and sister went back inside, Bossun whispered 'I guess we should make things official,'

'We should,'.


End file.
